


如果我们有更多时间（我希望你能成为我的男朋友）

by kimerufuji



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 14:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9904391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimerufuji/pseuds/kimerufuji
Summary: 你第一个感受到的是疼痛。安灼拉正在步入死亡而格朗泰尔正在安慰他。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [if we had more time (i wish you could've been my valentine)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9714857) by [wind girl (amixxhan)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amixxhan/pseuds/wind%20girl). 



你第一个感受到的是疼痛。  
你的肌肉在一个由子弹造成的洞旁边收缩然后放松，那枚子弹直接打穿你的身体——可能接近你的肝脏，但你不知道具体位置。你的血液开始飞速流出——比古费的新车还要快，甚至比你预料的还要快。这本应该是一场和平的游行，宣传恋爱平等——毕竟那天是情人节——这个主题看起来很合适。  
他大概是在五秒前开枪的。  
公白飞在尖叫——你的腿一软坐到了地上，但是你还有一般确信ABC的朋友们正在尽全力处理这场案件。还好他打的是你而不是别人，你沉思着（如果他们中任何一个人死了你无法……你不能原谅自己）。你的血正在以飞快的速度流出，你清楚这点——你希望其他人并没有受伤——一个人被谋杀就已经够了（你提醒着自己你正在死去，这还构不成谋杀，但这不过是个夸张一点的说法）。  
一切开始变得模糊，世界在你眼前旋转（其实更准确地来说更像是你的头在旋转，它有千斤之重，你的心脏还在不停跳动）所有的一切在你的眼前混杂到了一起，如同一支混乱的万花筒。你基本可以肯定现在你已经失去一品或是两品托的血，在你脚边已经形成了一个深红色的水坑，你试图用手阻止血液流出（但是它毫无用处）。你的手被粘性物质包围住，但——在此刻你甚至没法在意这点。他穿着白色衬衫，而那件白色衬衫正在被逐渐溢出的血液染红。在一片喧嚣、尖叫之中，熟悉的蓝宝石色的眼睛突然出现在你的面前。  
“泰尔？我……我……”你挣扎着想要说话，你的喉咙沙哑，你的声音支离破碎。他示意你不要说话并帮助你躺了下来。  
“我在这——我就在这里。”他把一缕金发别回到你的耳后，在你流血的时候他抱着你（这个想法让你焦躁不安，但你必须保留清醒的意识），“你会没事的，阿波罗，别担心。”  
（更现实的说法是，你不会好起来的，但是你希望你会。）  
“古费已经叫了一辆救护车，然后飞儿只是需要从后备箱中拿出他的急救包——你坚持住，你会活下去的，阿波罗。”格朗泰尔恳求道，他的手搭在你的手之上，你现在正躺在他的腿上（他的衣服被你的血液染红，而他看起来对此毫不在意）。  
“R——”对于这个昵称，他看起来有几分退缩（你从来没有用这个昵称称呼过他，你只用过泰尔或是混蛋或是其他的一些带有侮辱的字眼称呼他，你现在为你曾经使用过的每一个这样的昵称感到后悔），“拜托……别……别离开我，R。”你不停的咳嗽着，“对不起……我很抱歉，R。”  
“阿波罗，我不会对你说出别担心之类的字眼。”R看着你，似乎他想对你说些别的但是他无法说的出口……他的手颤抖着（你能感受得到，在你面对死亡之时你的一切感官似乎敏感了一千倍），那双蓝眼睛里面充斥着泪水（它们很美，而他自己不怎么能注意到这点，而这又是另一件让你后悔的事），“我……我们不能失去你，阿波罗。我就是不能。”  
所有你想说的浓缩一下就是“一切都会变得该死的好，R”和“你会活下去的，至少我希望你能活下去”。“R……”  
如果这真的是你的末日，你只有一件事需要坦白——一个困扰了你很多年的秘密。“R……我……我爱你。”这句话几近一句耳语，但他还是听到了。  
他那双（迷人的、有魅力的、或是所有代表美丽的形容词都能替换这个空的）蓝眼睛逐渐睁大。他把你拉的更近了些：“我……阿波罗……”  
“叫我安……灼拉……别叫……阿波罗……”  
“安灼拉……”  
格朗泰尔爱你的这个事实已经不是不适合说呢么秘密。所有人都曾窥见格朗泰尔对你的爱，借由不同方式。这就是为什么从某天开始，他带着一包香烟和酒精加入了ABC的会议。他的到来引发了很多争吵和辩论——包括了他是怎么发现阿波罗的（你永远也不知道他为什么会这么叫你）。你一直以为这段感情是柏拉图式的但是今天——你发现它不是，它就是不是，所以你回复了这段感情它本应该会因此变得更好但是——你的时间已经不多，死神正在来的路上，而你们不能再在一起了。  
“我也是……”他承认道，他死死地抓着你的手如同你是他的最后一根稻草，“我很高兴你会这么说……别离开我，安灼拉……”  
他哭了，无声的泪水顺着他棕黄色的皮肤流下，就像明天不复存在（对你来说明天也不复存在，尽管你不知道死神什么时候降临，但是你是没有明天的人）。  
“上帝啊，R……我……为了完成……不能……真的去做……”  
“安灼拉？”  
突然从你右边传出的声音是属于公白飞的，他正拿着他的急救箱。  
“马……失去是因为……飞儿，去帮助……其他人。”你努力控制着嘴唇喃喃自语着。  
“安灼拉别这么说！”公白飞摇着头拒绝了你的请求，“你会活下去的，救护车马上到，我们需要阻止……”  
“相信……我……帮助别人……”  
你很清楚公白飞十分固执。几乎当你们都是孩子的时候你们就成为朋友了，而那时候古费就一直在他身边。当你在夏令营里划破你的膝盖时，他想办法给你做了一个绷带为你包扎伤口，而在高中时，他挽救了你的化学项目。他从不放弃（而这一次你希望他不要这么固执，就是去查看一下其他人的情况，他可以最后来照顾你）。你清楚他是所有人中唯一受过医疗训练的人（若李不在，因为他患上了流感），其他人还需要他。  
“灼拉，握住我的手。”R握住了你的手，“咬着这个，显然的，随后你会觉得有些疼……”  
他把一些东西放进了你的嘴里，或许是一叠很厚的布。飞儿开始试图阻止血液流出。杀菌剂i让你感到刺痛，而从经验来讲，你知道实际上止血时会更加的疼。  
“有任何人……受伤吗？”  
“安灼拉……”飞儿轻声说，“你必须挺过这关——我们不能失去你。”  
“离开我。”  
“安灼拉，我们不能离开你！”  
“拜托了……飞儿……R……”  
这一次，公白飞遵守了。R还留在你的身边：“阿波罗，你最好别死在我的怀里，救护车……”  
“不会来了……”你轻声说。出于惊吓，R睁大眼睛。  
“胡说！”他看着你的眼睛，泪水滑落的速度加快，“安灼拉？”他的声音猛然停住了。他把你抱得更紧，用手将你环起来。  
你瞥了一眼你的右手腕，他领会到你的意思然后把你右边的袖口挽起，“已经过了五分钟……你知道你会死安灼拉！为什么……”  
无声的泪水变成了啜泣。一个小小的沉默，安灼拉，为什么，既然你已经知道了，为什么你还要这样做……  
“为了自由……而死……是一件……光荣的事……”你咳嗽了几声，“R？你……能……”你用尽你最后的一丝力气用手指划过他的下巴。这个动作让那里留下一行血迹，但他没有注意到。  
“灼拉，做什么？”  
“吻我？”  
他照做了。这是你第一次也是最后一次从他那里索要一样东西（实际上你希望你还能索要更多——但是时间不等人，而你即将死去）。  
这便是你最后记住的事。在一切归为黑暗之前，他的脸是你所看到最后一样东西。


	2. 第二章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 你活了下来并拥有了更多的时间。

你在医院的床上醒了过来。静脉滴注在你左边，白色的墙壁在你的眼前。  
你发誓这感觉很奇怪——当你试图举起你的右手时却发现有一股力量在压着它……噢。  
有一只手正抓着你的手，某个人正在陪着你——一个拥有不可能被认错的黑色卷发的人——这不可能是古费，一周前他把自己的头发染了色，那么就只剩下……  
“R？”  
被喊到的人只是眨了眨眼，一言不发的看着你。他那双美丽的蓝眼睛里布满了红血丝，眼睛肿胀（他是哭过了吗？），眼睛下方还有黑眼圈。你很好奇在你醒来之前他有没有睡上一觉。  
“耶稣基督啊阿波罗，别再那样吓我们了。”格朗泰尔松开握住你的手，改为穿过你的金发，“如果你想知道你还剩下多少时间，这个吗……”  
“什么？因为我以为……”  
“命运给了你更多的时间。”他打断了你的话。他用一种你从未见过的狂热的眼神望着你（或许之前他也曾这样望着你，但你从没有留意过）。  
罕见的，倒计时不但停止反而延长了几分——讲真，你从未想过活下来但是——你现在就活生生的躺在这里。你终于可以看向你的腕表——实际上你也这么做了——现在那里标记的不再是秒数而是年月。  
“公白飞还是选择来救我了，不是吗？”你叹了口气，R点了点头证实了你的猜想。  
“他十分固执，但最终帮你止住了血。”他用一种怀念的语气说。  
”听起来很像他。“  
这听起来很像是你的朋友会做的事。他不会放任你一个人面对死亡，尽管你试图让他这么去做。你猜他恐怕会一直陪着你直到他不能继续下去。  
紧随其后的是一阵沉默。R焦躁不安，他的视线穿过了房间。你勉勉强强的站了起来，慢悠悠的检查了包在伤口上的绷带（你是对的，弹孔的确是在你的肝脏附近）。  
“阿波罗？”他用颤抖的声线问你。你注意到了。  
“怎么了？”  
“你记住的最后一件事是什么？”  
这让你陷入了沉思。那时候都发生了什么？你确信那时候有一场“现在谁还会在意”的抗议（你很惊讶你竟然忘了这场该死的抗议的主题，但是从你被枪击的角度上来看——你猜这是袭击者的理由），然后你被击中了。然后……在那时……在最后的那一刻。  
R……那个时候你的身边有R，还有飞儿。然后R——他说他很高兴在你说你爱他的时候然后他冲你微笑然后……  
你吻了R。他也吻了你。  
所有一切在那一刻开始崩塌。现在他用一种茫然的眼神看着你，而你无法不责怪他因为你在几个小时前还在他的怀里流着血——也许是几天前。  
“R，我一直爱着你——没有什么能改变这个事实。”  
“阿波罗……”  
“我是认真的，R。而且我叫安灼拉。你不应该……不应该把我推上神坛——”  
他张开了嘴——看起来想要抗议什么——  
“这不是什么该死的请求，R。”  
“好吧安灼拉——该死的爱发号施令——不管怎样，我应该给其他人打个电话。”他在他的单肩包中来回翻找着，最终掏出了他的手机。一个不错的手机，在你印象里他已经用了这个手机好几年。  
“待在我身边？”  
这几近是一句耳语。当然的，他听到了，这个房间并不大也没有什么东西，更重要的是他的嘴角勾起了一丝弧度。  
“直到我死亡的那天，安灼拉……”  
“别提我担心，我不是玻璃做的。”  
“我……我知道。”  
这段对话再一次的终止了。格朗泰尔在他的手机上敲打着什么。当它颤动了一下并播放着该死的穆西塔的圆舞曲的时候你呻吟了一声（他是普契尼的粉丝，你把这个信息记录了下来以备后用）。  
“他们可能会在一个小时或是两个小时之后过来。飞儿还有课要上。”他把手机放在矮桌旁，“我猜你现在感觉很糟糕。”  
“其实只有一点。好在你在这。拉马克教授应该能理解，但是不知道其他教授能不能原谅我的缺席。”  
“他们不得不原谅你。或者你可以一直抄古费的笔记，或是巴阿雷的笔记。”  
“他的笔记就跟屎一样，别告诉他是我说的。巴阿雷的笔记挺像样的，这是我的评价。”R笑了起来，你也笑了起来。  
“那么来谈一个条件？”他说，用手指在你面前晃了一晃，“来说服我，安灼拉。”  
“你的品位烂透了。”  
“我也爱你。”  
有那么一瞬间你觉得一切和原来一样。但你身上的那个弹孔在提醒着你之前发生的一切。R开始盯着那条该死的绷带看个不停……  
“所以在那个时候你是认真的吗？”  
你叹了口气，“没错——我花了一段时间明白过来在口头上打败你是不够的，并且这种感觉不是那天古费指出来的对你的失望。”  
这倒是没错。每次当你和他辩论的时候，你总会有种说下去的冲动——或许是因为大多数时候他的沮丧、疯狂和愤怒——或是因为你与他之间有一种你一直潜意识忽视的火花而现在才醒悟已经太晚了——但是你关心他，而且你想和他在一起。  
“耶稣基督啊，别听古费说的恋爱建议……”  
“谁说我听了？”  
他突然停住了。他不情愿的看着你，眼睛睁大。  
“所以你还记得在舞台上发生的一切？”  
“我记得你那糟糕透顶的吻技。”  
他笑了起来，挠了挠他的后脑勺：“哦艹。”  
“吻我。”  
R从没有如此的惊讶和高兴——从他踏进缪尚的大门的那一刻开始。你清楚这点，因为你一直在他身旁。  
——————  
讲真，当古费拉克走进安灼拉的病房时，他没有预料到安灼拉会正在和R接吻。  
但两人缠绵到一起的样子又温暖了他的心——好吧，在他的设想中这俩人是最不可能在一起的但是实际上这对还是最暖心的情侣。况且安灼拉——那个几天前被枪击中并且差点挂了的人，看起来很开心。  
还有，公白飞现在是真的欠他一笔了。他偷偷地照了张相并发送出去。他悄然的笑了起来然后敲了敲门。  
“嘿伙计们，我错过了什么？”  
格朗泰尔给他竖了个中指并叫他滚出。  
啊，年轻人之间的爱情。

**Author's Note:**

> 谢谢太太的授权。  
> 本篇一开始只是做生贺来放的，最终想了很久还是决定搬过来。祝大家在坑底一起躺的愉快。


End file.
